Loca aventura navideña
by Neah Lotto
Summary: En esta pastorela la gente cumple Santa Clausulas, roba la Navidad, hace musicales, viaja en el Expreso Polar, naufraga a la Titanic, se enfrenta al AntiCristo, conoce a los Reyes Magos, todo para ver a Jesús al Polo Norte ¿Ah? M por blasfemia total Slash


**Title:** Loca aventura navideña

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **22 de diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **3 de enero de 2010

**Status: **Completo (1/1)

**Pairings:** Bunny, Standon (Bridon x Stan), Creek, Grophe, Dip, Clyman.

**Warnings:** Slash. Tourettes. Palabrotas, blasfemias, temas obscenos y sexuales entre canciones y rimas navideñas. En resumen, malísima parodia. ¡CRACK!

**Disclaimmer:** South Park, Rodolfo el Reno, Santa Claus, las Pastorelas, villancicos, Santa Clausula, El Grinch, Los Reyes Magos, El Expreso Polar, y en general la Navidad y otras películas como Titanic, no son míos, sólo los tomo, los revuelvo, y hago un licuado bomba, de esos que nadie se quiere tomar o.o

**Music: **Villancicos. De preferencia leer la segunda escena del segundo acto con la canción "When Christmas Come to Town" del Expreso Polar, a partir de la escena de Thomas y Bridon cantando, así podrán entender mejor el musical. Les dejo el link ^^

/watch?v=6xbraQPPQyc

Ya saben www antes, se supone que no se pueden dejar links xD

**Casting (por orden de aparición):**

Narradora: Henrietta

Pastor: Kenny McCormick

Pastora: Bebe Stevens

Santa Claus: Él mismo

Rodolfo El Reno: Leopold "Butters" Stotch

Niño gordo/Suplente de Santa Claus: Eric Cartman

Niño escéptico: Kyle Broflovski

Niño del pompón rojo: Stan Marsh

Niño colado/musical: Bridon Guermo (niño del capítulo de Elementary School Musical)

Niña listilla: Wendy Testaburger

Revisor Del Expreso Polar: Gregory

El Grinch: Craig Tucker

Max El Perro/Reno Fake: Thomas

Cindy Lou Quién: Tweek Tweak

Satanás: Él mismo

Diablo: Damien

Estrella de Belén: Pip Pirrup

Rey Del Polo Norte: Christophe

Melchor: Kevin Stoley

Gaspar: Clyde Donovan

Baltasar: Token Black

Gnomos (Gnomo líder): Gnomos de los calzoncillos

Jesús: Él mismo

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**LOCA AVENTURA NAVIDEÑA**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**MODO TEATRO ON**

**PRIMER ACTO: NAVIDAD EN SOUTH PARK**

**1° ESCENA**

"**Los pastores de South Park"**

(La escena se desarrolla en South Park, y la fecha es veinticuatro de Diciembre. Es un día nevado, y fuera caminan dos pastores, la joven vestida de rojo y el chico vestido de naranja)

_**HENRIETTA **__(a modo de verso):_

Por fin es veinticuatro de Diciembre

Hora de hacer canastas de mimbre

La gente está en plenas posadas

Por el frío sus mejillas son rosadas

Un palazo a un niño descalabró

¡Pobre pendejo! ¡Él se abalanzó!

Y la nieve es tan hermosa afuera

¡Oh, ya ha enterrado a una pastora güera!

**BEBE** (_sacudiéndose la nieve_): ¡Sin versos! (_guardando la compostura_) ¡Oh, Kenny, hermano, hoy es el día! ¡El día del Mesías!

**KENNY** (_confundido_): ¿El día de Matt Groening?

**BEBE** (_escandalizada_): ¡No! ¡Me refiero a nuestro salvador, Jesús!

**KENNY:** Eso es estúpido, Bebe ¿Por qué nacería Jesús de nuevo en pleno siglo XXI? ¿De qué nos va a salvar?

**BEBE:** ¿Has oído hablar de las profecías mayas?

**KENNY:** Oh.

**BEBE **(_cantando_):

¡Vamos, vamos, a ver a nuestro salvador, de nuestras vidas el dador!

¡No conozco el camino, y eso importa un comino!

¡Demos vueltas y más vueltas, por esta pastorela de mierda!

_(Se detienen cuando se escucha una risa y aterriza ante ellos el carruaje de Santa Claus con él encima, tirado por… ¿Un chico rubio de nariz roja volador?)_

**BUTTERS** (_sonándose la nariz_): ¡Llegamos, Santa! ¡Achú!

**SANTA CLAUS:** Bien hecho, pequeño.

**HENRIETTA:**

¡Ya llegó Santa Claus a la Ciudad!

¡Butters, vamos, de la carreta tirad!

¡Qué rima tan rebuscada!

Pero eso importa una cagada…

_(El pastor pobre ve al chico de la nariz roja y queda cautivado por su encantadora cornamenta de utilería barata, su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos azules. Se le acerca predadoramente)_

**KENNY:** ¡Oh, Dios, miren lo que bajó del cielo! ¡Es Butters, el ardiente reno de la nariz roja! ¿Qué debería hacer yo, Kenny, el aún más ardiente pastor pobre?

**BEBE** (_dándole un coscorrón a su hermano_): ¿Qué los trae por aquí Santa, a pesar de que la nieve extiende su manta?

**SANTA CLAUS:** Vengo aquí a darles un mensaje: Id al Polo Norte donde encontrarán a Jesús, pero cuidad sus miserables culos de los caribúes.

**KENNY:** ¿Caribúes en el Polo Norte? ¿Y no es un ángel el que viene a dar el mensaje?

**BEBE:** ¿La señal cuál será? ¿Una estrella aparecerá?

**SANTA CLAUS:** Butters el reno y yo los llevaremos, pero antes por unos niños pasaremos.

**KENNY:** ¿Para qué?

**SANTA CLAUS:** El guión así lo dice.

_(Los tres se montan en el trineo, tirado por un cansado Butters)_

**2°ESCENA.**

"**Santa Clausulas y Expresos Polares"**

(Aún en South Park, esta vez en la residencia Cartman. El interior está decorado con motivos navideños y en el árbol ya están encendidas las series de luces. En la sala de estar están cinco niños esperando a Santa Claus)

**KYLE** (_hastiado_): Cartman, por última vez, Santa Claus no existe.

**CARTMAN:** Deja de ser Nancy la Negativa, judío. ¡Sólo lo dices porque ustedes, pequeñas ratas, no celebran la Navidad!

**KYLE:** ¡Al carajo, culón!

**CARTMAN:** ¡Chúpame las bolas, Kyle!

**STAN** (_sujetándose el puente de la nariz):_ ¿Quieren callarse? Si siguen así no va a funcionar el plan.

**BRIDON:** ¿Me podrían repetir el plan?

**WENDY:** ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

**CARTMAN:** ¡Sí, vete a la mierda! ¡Sólo apareciste en un episodio!

**STAN:** ¡Déjenlo en paz!

**CARTMAN:** ¡Oh, miren al marica de Stan, defendiendo a su noviecita!

**BRIDON Y STAN:** ¡Cállate gordo!

**WENDY **(_poniendo paz_): ¡Cállense todos! Cartman, no creo que esto sea buena idea.

**CARTMAN:** ¿Por qué no? Capturamos a Santa, lo extorsionamos y nos quedamos con los regalos. Es a prueba de idiotas. ¿No quieres quedarte con todos los Oreos?

**KYLE:** Wendy tiene razón. ¿Por qué le vamos a arruinar la Navidad a los demás?

**BRIDON** (_cantando sin razón aparente_):

Él sabe de ti, él sabe de mí.

Él lo sabe todo, no intentes huir.

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad.

**WENDY, CARTMAN Y KYLE **(_shockeados_): ¿Ah?

**STAN:** Quiere decir que no funcionará, que seguramente Santa Claus ya sabe de nuestro complot. Él lo sabe todo.

**KYLE:** Amigo… ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

**BRIDON:** Pero él tiene razón, se los digo de corazón, el encontró la explicación de mi canto sin sazón.

**KYLE:** Mierda, ahora habla en rimas sin sentido… Odio la Navidad.

_(Los cinco se callan cuando escuchan una risa familiar y unos cascabeles sonando)_

**WENDY:** ¡Debe ser Santa Claus!

**STAN:** Pero… ¿Por dónde entrará? Cartman no tiene chimenea.

**CARTMAN:** ¡Por la ventana!

**HENRIETTA:**

Los chicos subieron la escalera

Querían sus regalos a su manera…

**CARTMAN** (_interrumpiendo_): ¡Al carajo con las rimas!

_(Los cinco llegan a la habitación de Cartman, donde vieron a un hombre gordo vestido de rojo tratando de entrar con un saco a cuestas)_

**WENDY** (_sorprendida_): ¡Es Santa Claus! ¡Sí existe!

**KYLE:** ¡Imposible! ¡Es nuestra histeria colectiva!

**STAN:** Vamos, Kyle, esto no es Imaginacionlandia

**BRIDON** (_canta_): Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

_(Cartman corre a tratar de quitarle a Santa su Barney Bolsa alias Saco Mágico, y en el intento, el hombre de la Navidad cae al vacío)_

**STAN:** ¡Dios mío, mató a Santa!

**KYLE:** ¡Hijo de puta!

**CARTMAN:** ¡Miren! ¡Tengo los regalos de todos los niños pendejos del mundo!

**WENDY:** ¡Cartman, esto es serio! ¡Te cargaste a Santa Claus!

_(Los cinco bajaron corriendo las escaleras, asustados, menos Cartman, claro, el más bien estaba contento. Stan inspecciona a Santa)_

**STAN:** Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

_(De pronto llega un chico rubio de nariz roja tirando un trineo rojo con dos pastores, igualmente rubios, arriba de la carreta, dormidos)_

**KENNY** (_mirando a su alrededor, adormilado_): ¿Ya llegamos? Yo como que lo veo igual.

**BUTTERS** (_tapándose la boca_): ¡Jesús! ¿Ustedes mataron a Santa?

**BRIDON:** Sí, somos hijos de puta.

**KYLE** (_alterado_): ¡Para empezar, no puede ser posible que Santa Claus exista! ¡Y si existiera, nosotros no lo matamos, fue el estúpido gordo de Cartman!

**CARTMAN:** ¡No me digas gordo, cabrón!

**BUTTERS:** Uhm… ¿Quién lo mató entonces? (_Todos señalan a Cartman_) Ah, pues… no te queda más que cumplir la Santa Clausula.

**CARTMAN:** ¿Qué?

**BUTTERS:** Que tendrás que tomar el papel de Santa Claus, lo dice la Clausula.

**KENNY:** Si, gordo idiota. ¿Nunca viste la película?

**CARTMAN:** ¡Hey! ¡Cállate, pobre de mierda!

**BUTTERS** (_interviniendo antes de que los chicos corrieran a golpearse_): Bueno, entonces… (_Arruga su nariz roja y chasquea los dedos, y al instante Cartman aparece vestido con un traje de Santa y le sale barba blanca_)… ahora eres Santa Claus.

**CARTMAN:** ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué me hiciste, cabrón?

**KYLE:** ¡JAJAJAJA!

**CARTMAN:** ¡Cierra tu jodida boca, judío!

**STAN:** ¿No deberíamos hacer algo con el cuerpo de Santa?

**BEBE** (_Ignorándolo_): Ustedes deben ser los malditos niños que Santa quería buscar, y ahora el pobre viejo de Día de Muertos tendrá un altar.

**KYLE:** ¿Por qué hablas en rima?

**BEBE **(_Ignorándolo también_): Soy Bebe, la pastora, dejen presentarles a mi hermano ahora.

**KENNY:** Yo soy Kenny, el pastor, el más hot de alrededor.

**KYLE:** Más rimas no…

**BRIDON:** Yo soy Bridon, y ellos son Stan, Kyle, Wendy y el gordo con el disfraz de Santa es Cartman.

**STAN:** Santa Claus sigue en el suelo… y hay ratas a su alrededor…

**BUTTERS** (_ignorándolo también y dirigiéndose a Cartman_): Ahora que de Santa Claus tomas el lugar, de tu casa te tendrás que fugar, para con nosotros en el Polo Norte trabajar.

**BEBE:** Pero antes debemos llegar al Polo Norte, y todos tendremos un nuevo corte.

**WENDY:** Eso no tiene sentido.

**KENNY:** Lo que mi hermana quiso decir, es que al Polo Norte debemos partir, para ver a Jesús al mundo venir.

**WENDY:** ¿En pleno siglo XXI?

**BEBE:** ¿Has oído hablar de las profecías mayas?

**WENDY** (_confundida_): ¿Perdón?

(_Como si eso diera el asunto por zanjado, Bebe se sube a la carreta, y Kenny lo imita)_

**BEBE:** ¡Al Polo Norte, Butters el Reno!

**BUTTERS:** ¿Estás loca? ¡A mí eso ya no me toca! Esperaremos el Expreso Polar, será más rápido que volar.

**KYLE:** ¿Expreso Polar? Pero si aquí ni siquiera hay una estación de trenes. ¡Y ya dejen de hablar en rima, es en serio!

**BRIDON** (_cantando y bailando_):

Allá vamos rumbo a la aventura

Tal vez la idea sea una locura

Nuestra loca aventura navideña

¡Vamos, hoy es Noche Buena!

**STAN **(_uniéndosele_):

Santa Claus hoy fue asesinado

Pero pronto será remplazado

¿Y qué haremos con su cuerpo?

¡Ignoran mi pregunta todo el tiempo!

**CARTMAN** (_cabreado_): ¡Quítenme esta estúpida barba! ¡Y dejen de cantar, maricas! ¿A qué hora se pusieron de acuerdo para la coreografía? (_saca una tijeras y se la corta, pero la barba crece de nuevo instantáneamente_) ¡Ahhh!

**KENNY** (_se dirige a Butters_): ¿Alguna vez volverá a la normalidad?

**BUTTERS:** No, ahora pagará por su maldad. (_Confundido_) ¿Hicimos una rima?

**KENNY** (_tomándole las manos_): ¡Entonces convirtamos en amor a la amistad!

(_Antes de que Butters pudiera huir, se escucha un ruido extraño. Cuando miran hacia atrás ven que un tren se abre paso arrollando todo en su camino, desde casas hasta familias de patos_)

**KYLE:** ¿Qué carajo?

**BEBE:** ¡El Expreso Polar!

(_El Expreso Polar se detiene y un hombre rubio baja del tren, mirándolos fijamente_)

**GREGORY:** Sus boletos, por favor.

**WENDY:** Pero no tenemos.

**GREGORY:** Pues busca en tu bolsillo. ¡Dah! ¿Qué no vieron la película?

**KYLE:** ¿Creen que nos pasamos todo el día viendo esos especiales navideños? Al menos este no habla en rima…

**GREGORY** (_enfadado_): Sólo denme los boletos y acabemos con esto. Tenemos un itinerario muy apretado, aunque todo el tiempo serán las doce, no importa, igual me gusta hacer bilis. Él único que pasa sin boleto es Santa Claus.

**CARTMAN** (_burlándose_): ¡Ja-ja, los jodí! (_entra al vagón VIP de Santa Claus_)

**BUTTERS** (_reclamando sus derechos_): ¿Y mi vagón privado? ¡Yo soy Butters, el reno de la nariz roja!

**GREGORY:** ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estás resfriado. Te daremos un antigripal o algo.

**BUTTERS:** Oh, hamburguesas…

(_Los chicos hurgan en sus bolsillos y encuentran sus boletos dorados, dándoselos a Gregory)_

**GREGORY:** ¡Ahora, vámonos!

**STAN:** Es en serio ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

**3° ESCENA**

"**Como el Grinch robó la Navidad**

_(En una casa-cafetería de Villa Quién hay dos personas robándose todo lo que tenga que ver con la navidad. Uno de ellos se pintó la cara de verde, y el otro lleva una cornamenta de la línea de disfraces "Butters el Reno" atada en la cabeza_)

**CRAIG** (_frunciendo el ceño y echando en un saco los saleros navideños de la casa_): ¡Como odio la navidad, puta fiesta de felicidad!

**THOMAS** (_ayudándole con la vajilla de navidad_): No sabía que-¡OJO DE CULO!-hacías rimas. ¿Y por qué estamos robando las casas?

**CRAIG:** ¡Porque yo, Craig Tucker, alias el Grinch, robaré la navidad!

**THOMAS**: ¿Eh? ¿Por…-¡MIERDA!-qué?

**CRAIG:** ¡Estoy harto de sus especiales, y los "Santa comerciales"! ¡No me dejan ver Red Racer!

**THOMAS:** Ah, ya…

(_Los dos siguen robando la casa. Thomas decide que si al fin y al cabo están robando la casa, podrían llevarse también cosas buenas, como la televisión o el dinero_)

**CRAIG:** ¡Ahora vayamos al cuarto del hijo!

(_Abren la puerta, llevándose los adornos de su cuarto, y de paso todo lo de valor que encontrara. Thomas nota que no hay nadie dormido en la cama_)

**THOMAS:** Craig… ¿no debería haber-¡VERGA!-un niño dormido aquí?

**CRAIG:** A lo mejor se fue de la casa (_Hurga en el cajón de la ropa interior_) Todo el mundo guarda el dinero entre la ropa…

(_Estaba revisando entre la ropa interior cuando escuchó un chillido no identificado, y lo siguiente que supo fue que un psicópata estaba golpeándolo con un bate de beisbol_)

**TWEEK:** ¡Gah! ¿Por qué se roban mi arbolito que está tan lindo? ¿Y por qué robas mis calzoncillos?

**CRAIG** (_deteniendo los golpes_): ¡Hey, deja de golpearme! (_ve bien a su atacante y le da vuelta, quedando arriba de él y cambia su expresión_) Wow ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

**TWEEK:** ¡GAH! S-soy Tweekie Lou Quién (_se ruboriza_)

**THOMAS:** Allá vamos…

**CRAIG** (_con pose de galán_): Yo soy Craig, aunque la gente me llama el Grinch.

**TWEEK:** ¿Esa no es una película?

**THOMAS:** Sí, de hecho… (_Escucha ruidos fuera de la ventana y el cuarto y se asoma. Mientras, Craig sigue cortejando a Tweek_) Escuchen esto: Un tren está aquí afuera-¡COÑO! ¡MIERDA!- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer…? ¿Me están escuchando?

**TWEEK** (_alterado_): ¡Oh, Jesús, quítamelo de encima, por favor! ¡Gah! ¡Va a violarme!

**THOMAS:** Craig, hay un tren afuera…

**CRAIG** (_hastiado_): Thomas, no seas idiota, aquí ni siquiera hay vías.

**THOMAS:** Ya lo sé, destruyó -¡VERGA!- una casa

**TWEEK:** ¡Es una conspiración del gobierno!

(_Craig soltó un suspiro de indignación y dejó de acosar al rubio tembloroso para salir de la casa, seguido de su fiel reno falso, Thomas, y de Tweek, no sin antes robar un calzoncillo del rubio de recuerdo. ¿Qué es un pequeño souvenir?_)

**HENRIETTA:**

En esta Navidad el corazón del Grinch crecerá

Ahora falta saber: ¿el chico Tweek cederá?

Feliz Navidad se le desea a Villa Quién

Se le felicita a Thomas el reno también.

**THOMAS** (_mira asustado alrededor_): Escuché una voz que dijo mi nombre… ¡MIERDA!

(_Cuando los tres están afuera se dan cuenta de que Thomas estaba en lo cierto_)

**CRAIG:** ¿Mierda de dónde salió este tren?

**TWEEK:** ¡Dios mío, debe ser una trampa de los gnomos de los calzoncillos! ¡Ellos van a atraparme!

(_Gregory baja del tren para recoger sus boletos, y así todos los niños invitados para ver a Jesús esta Navidad estaban completos. Lo que no sabían era que debían enfrentarse aún a una sarta de incoherencias_)

**FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO**

**SEGUNDO ACTO: VIAJE EN EL EXPRESO POLAR**

**1° ESCENA**

"**El diablo y la estrella de Belén"**

(_En el infierno un chico estaba enfurruñado. Odiaba Navidad, y además estaba molesto con su padre, que no lo dejaba chatear a gusto_)

**SATANÁS:** Hijo, hoy participarás en una pastorela, cuando joven participé para tu abuela, ahora vamos, convence a los pastores, para que de la fiesta de Jesús no sean los cantores.

**DAMIEN:** Para empezar, me importa una mierda si es tradición familiar o no. Y otra cosa: deja de hacer rimas, es irritante. Carajo, mi padre es una marica…

**SATANÁS:** ¡Vas a participar, lo quieras o no!

(_Satanás chasquea los dedos y Damien aparece en la Tierra, más específicamente en un vagón de tren oscuro lleno de marionetas rotas_)

**DAMIEN** (_echando humo por las orejas, literalmente_): ¡Argh, maldito maricón! (_inspecciona el cuarto_) Mierda ¿Dónde carajos estoy? Yo sólo quería pasar una tranquila Navidad y revisar mi Correo Infernal…

(_Una mano le toca el hombro y ve a un chico rubio detrás de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Damien se quedó embobado viéndolo, y se dio cuenta_)

**PIP:** Yo a usted lo conozco de algún lado… (_Se ruboriza_)

**DAMIEN:** ¡Y yo a ti! ¡Eres la Estrella de Belén!

**PIP** (_le chita_): ¡No lo diga tan alto! ¡Los demás no pueden saber quién soy, hijo de Satanás!

**DAMIEN:** ¿Por qué no? (_arquea una ceja, escéptico_)

**PIP:** Porque… (_Lo piensa un momento_)… bueno, no se supone que vaya así el guión.

**DAMIEN:** Oh (_lo mira con malicia) _¡Pues yo les voy a decir a los pastores quién eres y voy a impedir que lleguen a ver a Jesús!

**PIP:** ¡Pues yo les voy a decir quién es para que no confíen en usted!

**DAMIEN:** ¡Ja, infiel! ¡Apuesto a que no eres ni la mitad de fuerte que yo!

**PIP:** Pero yo tengo poderes divinos para defenderme.

**DAMIEN:** ¿Y? Los míos son satánicos, son más en onda.

(_Los dos se miran echando chispas por los ojos. En el cuarto aparece Gregory, que los mira anonadado_)

**GREGORY:** ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo entraron aquí? ¡Déjenme ver sus boletos! (_Damien y Pip aparecen boletos dorados con sus poderes mágicos de demonio y polvo de estrella, respectivamente_) Maldición, hoy en día cualquiera tiene un boleto dorado… Bien, entonces, pasen al vagón de los mocosos.

**PIP:** Muchísimas gracias, señor.

**GREGORY:** Sí, lo que sea. Ahora apresúrense, que vamos retrasados y no debemos llegar tarde.

**PIP:** ¿No el tiempo está detenido?

**GREGORY:** ¿Y?

**PIP:** No, nada, sólo decía…

**GREGORY:** Andando, entonces.

**DAMIEN **(_murmura cuando Gregory se voltea_): Bastardo.

(_Gregory desaparece de escena y Damien y Pip lo imitan, dirigiéndose al vagón y sin quitarse un ojo de encima_)

**HENRIETTA:**

El diablo y la estrella se encontraron

Los dos unos idiotas resultaron

Se reúne ya la gente

Para con Jesús estar presente

**2° ESCENA**

"**Merry Christmas Musical"**

(_En el vagón de los chicos todos están tomando tazas de chocolate caliente, después de ver un extraño espectáculo de cocineros haciendo malabares con tazas, burlándose de los heridos_)

**WENDY:** Una pregunta: ¿Por qué vamos al Polo Norte? Creí que teníamos que ir a Belén, eso dicen todas las historias.

**KENNY:** Tú sólo ten fe.

**WENDY:** Es difícil después de ver tantas cosas sin sentido…

(_Bridon mira hacia el otro vagón y ve a un chico con la cara verde, otro tembloroso, y el tercero con una cornamenta de reno_)

**BRIDON** (_se dirige a Stan_): A esos niños no les llevaron chocolate.

**STAN:** Es cierto… (_Saca otras tres tazas debajo de su asiento_)… les llevaré un poco de chocolate.

**KYLE:** Amigo ¿De dónde sacaste tantas tazas?

**STAN:** Es la magia de la Navidad.

**BUTTERS:** Creí que te las habías robado… (_Stan le da un codazo_) Lo siento.

**STAN:** Ahora vuelvo.

**BRIDON:** ¡Te acompaño!

(_En ese momento llegan al vagón Pip y Damien, aún sin quitarse el ojo de encima, aunque ya no parecía ser para vigilarse… Cuando notan a la gente a su alrededor vuelven a la realidad y los miran, ruborizados_)

**BEBE:** ¿Quiénes son, extraños pasajeros? ¿En esta aventura somos compañeros?

**DAMIEN**: ¡Deja las rimas! Soy Damien hijo de Sa… Sandra Bullock. (_Mirada diabólica y una canción satánica de fondo que dice: "Rectus… Dominus… Cheesy Poofs")_

**PIP:** Y yo soy Pip la estrella de… ¡Hollywood!

**BRIDON:** ¡Wow, nos codeamos con los famosos!

**KENNY:** ¿Sandra Bullock tiene un hijo que se llama Damien?

**DAMIEN:** Soy no deseado.

**KENNY:** Ah.

**STAN:** Bueno, yo iba a dejar una taza de chocolate a los chicos inadaptados…

_(Él y Bridon ven a Thomas cantando, ni rastro de Tweek y Craig)_

**THOMAS:**

Estrellas veo brillar

Y trato de creer

Que esto tendrá un final

Aunque lejos esté

Papa Noel no viene

Muerto debe estar

Se la miento a él

En esta Navidad

**BRIDON** (_se acerca para cantar_):

Tal vez tú puedas creer

En Navidad como yo

Y todos como ayer

Apendejados son

Me hace feliz poder

Mentársela a Santa Claus

Tienes más sed

Con el ponche de Navidad

_(Stan los mira con cara de WTF pero ellos siguen con su musical)_

**BRIDON** (_apunta a las sospechosas luces de colores en el cielo_):

Condones de sabores

Alegría te darán

**THOMAS:**

Con historias me asombré

Su tamaño no era igual

**BRIDON:**

Nadie dormirá para que se venga en Navidad

**LOS 2:**

Marica es Papa Noel

**BRIDON:**

Se escucha un cascabel

**THOMAS:**

Sólo gemidos hay

**BRIDON:**

Ese es Papa Noel

**THOMAS:**

Con sus putas está

**BRIDON:**

Los sueños hoy perdidos

**THOMAS:**

Iremos a buscar

**LOS 2:**

Así será si coges en Navidad

Así será si coges en Navidad…

_(Terminan de cantar tomados de la mano, y Stan se las separa de un manotazo, enfadado)_

**STAN:** Si, sí, ya acabó el musical…

**BRIDON:** Les trajimos chocolate caliente. El es Stan y yo soy Bridon.

**THOMAS:** Soy -¡MARICA!- Thomas. Lo siento, padezco de Tourettes.

**STAN:** Esta bien. ¿Y tus amigos?

**THOMAS:** Uhm… en el portaequipajes… robando la Navidad…

**BRIDON:** ¿En dónde?

_(Escucharon un fuerte ¡GAH! y la puerta de un portaequipajes se abrió, dejando caer a dos personas de bruces al suelo)_

**STAN:** ¿Qué carajo?

_(Craig le muestra el dedo a Stan y sigue forcejeando con Tweek para quitarle los calzoncillos, pero Bridon, Stan y Thomas lo impiden, sujetando al chico Grinch)_

**TWEEK:** ¡Va a violarme! ¡Dios!

**STAN:** ¡Woah! ¿Qué intentas hacer, amigo?

**THOMAS:** Son los calzoncillos, míralos, tienen -¡OJO DE CULO!- adornos de árboles de Navidad.

**STAN:** ¿Y?

**THOMAS:** Intenta robar la "Navidad".

**HENRIETTA:**

El Grinch tiene el corazón pequeño

Y tiene sobre todo un sueño

Que por Tweekie Lou su corazón crezca

Antes de que su erección perezca

_(Mientras Bridon ayudaba a Tweek a buscar sus pantalones para huir del vagón y Stan sujetaba con mucho esfuerzo a un enloquecido y cachondo Craig, el boleto de Thomas salió volando y el fue a perseguirlo)_

**3° ESCENA**

"**¡Soy el Rey del Polo Norte!"**

_(Para sorpresa de los espectadores, Thomas se encuentra arriba del Expreso Polar, persiguiendo su boleto hasta que por fin lo alcanza)_

**THOMAS:** Maldito boleto -¡COÑO!- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí? (Ve una luz más adelante) ¡Alá, creo que he muerto!

_(Poco a poco se va acercando y ve que la luz en realidad era fuego, y sentado a un lado de él hay un chico fumando un cigarrillo, con una pala en la mano)_

**THOMAS:** Hola -¡MARICA!- Lo siento.

**CHRISTOPHE** (_apresándolo del cogote de su camisa_): ¿Acabas llamarme marica, pequeña perra hija de puta?

**THOMAS:** ¡Ah, no! ¡Dios!

(_Christophe lo suelta y se sienta en el techo del tren de nuevo, aún fumando_)

**CHRISTOPHE:** Dios. Esa sí que es una marica. No puedo creer que vayamos a ir a ver a su hijo, Marica Junior.

**THOMAS:** ¿No te gusta la -¡COÑO!- Navidad?

**CHRISTOPHE:** Ni hablar. Dios y Jesús son maricas, y Santa Claus también. Ese maldito gordo…

**THOMAS:** ¿Qué te hizo?

**CHRISTOPHE:** ¡Me robó mis escrituras! ¡Yo soy el Rey del Polo Norte! (_lanza una carcajada_) ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

**THOMAS:** Mi boleto salió volando y vine a recuperarlo – ¡VERGA!- ¿Y si eres el rey del Polo Norte por qué no estás dentro del Expreso Polar?

**CHRISTOPHE **_(sonrojado_): Tuve una pelea con el conductor.

**THOMAS:** ¿Por qué?

**CHRISTOPHE:** ¿Qué te importa? ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones, porque yo soy el Rey del Polo Norte!

**THOMAS:** Ajá… ¿Podrías -¡MIERDA!- decirme cómo regreso al vagón?

**CHRISTOPHE:** Todo derecho, baja en la cabina del conductor. Maldito Gregory, mira que aceptar este trabajo…

(_Thomas lo ignora, y se dispone a irse sin siquiera despedirse, pero ve algo que le impide el paso: Se acercaban a un túnel en el que apenas y pasaría el tren_)

**THOMAS:** ¡Vamos a morir! ¡MIERDA!

**CHRISTOPHE:** No, claro que no. (_Hace un hoyo con su pala al techo del tren y los dos saltan por el agujero, justo a tiempo, cayendo encima de una persona_)

**GREGORY **(_sofocado por el peso_): ¿Topo? ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado en todos los vagones…

**CHRISTOPHE** (_levantándose y ayudando a Gregory a ponerse de pie también_): Quería estar solo un rato.

**GREGORY:** ¿Para qué? Oh, no, déjame adivinar: Sigues enfadado por esa tontería.

**CHRISTOPHE** (_ofendido_): ¿Tontería? ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Yo era el Rey del Polo Norte! ¡Yo lo compré y todo!

**GREGORY:** Por última vez, tú no eras el rey del Polo Norte, sólo lo compraste cuando jugábamos Turista Mundial. Y ni siquiera era el Polo Norte, le pusiste una estampita a México para que pareciera el Polo Norte.

**CHRISTOPHE:** Juego marica.

**GREGORY:** Ahora deja de ser un pendejo. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Voy a echar un vistazo a los mocosos.

**HENRIETTA:**

El rey del Polo Norte

Resultó no ser de la corte

Ganó el Polo Norte

Sólo por pegar un recorte

**THOMAS** (_hecho ovillo y siendo ignorado por la pareja que se va, tomada de la mano_): Mojé mis pantalones…

**(Fin del Segundo Acto)**

**TERCER ACTO: EL POLO NORTE**

**Primera Escena**

"**Titanic y Los Tres Reyes Magos"**

_(La siguiente escena se desarrolla en el helado mar, puesto que el Expreso Polar se descarriló y fue a parar directo a un iceberg)_

**GREGORY **(aferrado _a la parte del Expreso Polar que aún no se había hundido_): Carajo, debimos haber contratado a alguien más eficiente para manejar ¿no crees, Christophe?

**CHRISTOPHE** (_Flotando arriba de un trozo de metal del expreso_): ¿Tú crees, animal? ¡Hace un frío del carajo aquí! (_Mira al cielo_) ¡Ya estarás contento, jodida rata maricona!

**GREGORY **(_a los sobrevivientes_): ¡Pasajeros del Expreso Polar! Me temo que por causa de fuerza mayor el Expreso Polar no podrá continuar su recorrido al Polo Norte. Por su comprensión, gracias (_recibe mentadas de madre_)

**KYLE** (_arriba de un pedazo de hielo, titiritando_): Sabía que esto terminaría mal.

**CARTMAN** (_aún con apariencia de Santa Claus y subido a un pedazo de portaequipaje_): Sabía que era de mala suerte traer judíos a una aventura navideña.

**KYLE:** ¡Vete a la mierda, culón!

**CHRISTOPHE:** Al menos somos protagonistas, y los protagonistas sobreviven a lo más absurdo. Que se jodan los pobres idiotas que venían también.

(_Stan, y Craig se trepan más arriba del tren cuando ven que se está hundiendo la parte donde van subidos. Wendy, Butters y Bebe van en un trozo de madera, navegando, y Bridon, Tweek y Thomas metidos cada uno en un bote de basura de plástico_)

**TWEEK:** ¡Gah! ¡Ellos nos atraparon! ¡Moriremos!

**THOMAS:** Estoy -¡CHINCHES EN LAS NALGAS!- de acuerdo contigo.

**WENDY:** ¿Pero vieron como se volteó el tren? Había un aura roja, como si fueran poderes satánicos…

**DAMIEN** (_nervioso_): Je ¿cierto, no? ¡Qué curioso! ¡Es como el Titanic!

(_El tren se termina de hundir y todos lo que estaban trepados en él saltan_)

**KENNY:** ¡Ahhhh! ¡Fríafríafríafría! (_Se trata de subir de Gregory, pero es derribado por un furioso Topo_).

**BRIDON** (_delirando_): Jack… Jack, despierta… (_Ve unas luces y se da cuenta de que es un barco. Comienza a llamarlos sacando un silbato, y murmurando dramáticamente_) ¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan!

**PIP** (_pensativo_): Eso me recuerda a una película… ¿Cuál será?

(_El barco finalmente llega hasta ellos y los ayudan a subir, ayudando primeros a los pobres que se estaban muriendo de frío en el agua_)

**STAN:** ¡Achú! ¿Quiénes son?

(_Ante ellos hay tres jóvenes ataviados con ropas extrañas, uno de ellos de cabello castaño, otro negro, y el otro un chino-americano_)

**KEVIN:** Kevin Melchor

**CLYDE:** Clyde Gaspar

**TOKEN:** Y Token Baltasar.

**LOS TRES AL UNÍSONO:** ¡Y somos los Reyes Magos!

**KYLE:** Oh my fucking God…

**CLYDE:** Venimos de Oriente para ir a adorar a Jesús.

**KEVIN:** Yo le llevo oro

**CLYDE:** Yo le llevo incienso

**TOKEN:** Y yo le llevo un Play Station 3

**BUTTERS:** ¿No debería ser mirra?

**TOKEN:** ¿Y para qué quiere mirra? Mejor le doy algo útil.

**CLYDE:** A mí sólo me alcanzó para comprarle unas varitas de incienso en el mercado. Acá entre nos, Token es un negro rico.

**TOKEN:** Jódete.

(_Los ojos de Cartman se cruzan con los de Clyde. Inserte canción romántica_)

**HENRIETTA:**

El gordo hijo de puta y culón

Por fin ha encontrado el amor

¡Ah, pobre rey mago!

Se prensará de él un vago

**CARTMAN **(_señala a Clyde_): ¡Tú te pareces a alguien!

**CLYDE** (_ruborizado_): ¿Yo?

**CARTMAN:** Sí. A la rana Clyde.

**STAN:** ¿La rana Clyde? ¿Parecida a él?

**WENDY:** No termino de notar el parecido… Cartman es un idiota ligando.

**KEVIN:** ¿Y cómo fue que se estrelló el tren? ¿No son ustedes los chicos que van a ver a Jesús?

**BEBE:** Sólo estábamos viajando despreocupados, cuando una brisa nos hizo desviarnos.

**KYLE:** Creí que habían dejado de joder con las rimas rebuscadas.

**STAN:** En realidad a mi me parecieron más como poderes satánicos.

**DAMIEN**: Sí, muy curioso ¿no?

**KEVIN:** Bueno, nosotros también estamos perdidos, no sabemos qué dirección tomar.

**PIP:** Yo sé a dónde deberíamos ir. ¡Soy la Estrella de Belén!

**TODOS:** ¡¿CÓMO?!

**PIP:** Eso mismo.

**HENRIETTA:**

Se ha revelado el secreto de la estrella

De una muy estúpida manera

Pero va ganando la carrera

A Lucifer, amante de la paella

**DAMIEN:** Que rima tan tonta, ni me gusta la paella.

**2° Escena**

"**Damien se rebela"**

(_Pip está conduciendo a todos por el ártico y helado suelo del Polo Norte, con un ridículo disfraz de estrella_)

**PIP:** ¡Ya casi llegamos donde el niño Dios!

**KYLE:** Lo que sea, sólo hagámoslo rápido para volver a casa. Ya vamos en la segunda escena del tercer acto, ya no debe faltar mucho.

(_Damien se acerca a Bridon, con un plan en mente para dividir al grupo_)

**DAMIEN:** Oye, a ti te gusta el niño del pompón rojo ¿no?

**BRIDON **(_confundido_): Sí ¿y?

**DAMIEN:** Y yo pienso que a ese niño pelirrojo, su súper mejor amigo Kyle, también le gusta.

**BRIDON **(_molesto_): ¿Tú crees?

**DAMIEN:** Amigo, no hay duda de eso (_Se aleja de un enfurecido Bridon para ir hacia Cartman_) Hey, tú quieres los regalos y Clyde sean sólo para ti ¿no? ¿Para qué compartirlos con los niños de todo el mundo?

**CARTMAN:** Mierda, tú tienes tu punto. Te escucho.

**DAMIEN:** Te recomendaría que te cuidaras de los otros dos Reyes Magos, ellos seguramente querrían impedir tus planes. (_Deja a Cartman pensativo y ahora va por Kenny_) Amigo ¿no te gustaría llevarte a Butters el Reno? Puedo ver que te gusta.

**KENNY:** Pues… sí ¿y qué con eso?

**DAMIEN:** Te aconsejaría que te deshicieras de ese tal nuevo Santa Claus, de lo contrario tendría que trabajar para él Navidad tras Navidad. Piénsalo

**KENNY:** Woah, no lo había visto antes, pero tienes razón.

**DAMIEN **(_camina hacia Tweek_): Oye…

**TWEEK:** ¡GAH!

**DAMIEN:** ¡Tranquilo! ¡No voy a hacerte daño!

**TWEEK:** ¿E-en serio?

**DAMIEN:** En serio. De hecho, vengo a darte un consejo. No deberías confiar en el chico de la cara pintada de verde y el chico perro-reno, acabo de escucharles decir que van a entregarte con los gnomos de los calzoncillos.

**TWEEK:** ¡Oh, Jesús!

_(Se apaga la iluminación y aparece Henrietta recitando)_

**HENRIETTA:**

La manzana de la discordia siguió

Y pronto a todos enfureció

Todos contra todos fue lo que pasó

Su plan al fin triunfó.

_(Sale Henrietta y se vuelven a iluminar las luces, revelando a todos los chicos golpeándose entre sí)_

**BRIDON:** ¡Stan es mío, Broflovski!

**KYLE:** ¿De qué hablas?

**STAN**: ¡Thomas eres un hijo de puta! ¡Me querías robar a Bridon!

**THOMAS:** ¿Yo? – ¡VERGA!- ¡No es verdad, vete al carajo maldito marica!

**KENNY:** ¡Maldito Santa Claus culón, no vas a esclavizar a Butters! ¡Yo lo voy a liberar!

**CARTMAN:** ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Estoy ocupado golpeando a este tipejo! ¡Ni crean que me van a quitar a Clyde y los regalos!

**CLYDE:** ¿Ah?

**TOKEN:** ¡Suelta a Kevin, gordo bastardo, maldita idea de dominación mundial de Coca-Cola! ¡El rojo ni siquiera es tu color!

**KEVIN:** ¡No puedo respirar!

**CHRISTOPHE:** ¡Te vi mirando lujuriosamente a Gregory, puta!

**WENDY:** ¡Repite eso, marica!

**BEBE:** ¡Ustedes dos van a pagar, por a mi cabello criticar!

**GREGORY:** Corta la rima, pastora perra.

**BUTTERS:** ¡Pero yo no dije nada de tu cabello, lo juro!

**CRAIG:** ¡No huyas, yo sé que me amas!

**TWEEK:** ¡Gah! ¡Aléjate de mí, violador traidor! ¡Roba Navidades! ¡Y aléjate de mis calzoncillos!

(_Damien no podía parar de reírse, y Pip miraba horrorizado la escena, comprendiendo lo que había pasado)_

**PIP:** ¡Eso no fue justo!

**DAMIEN:** ¿Y qué? El chiste es que gané.

(_Pip se sienta en el hielo y se pone a llorar, conmoviendo el corazón de Damien, que se acercó a abrazarlo_)

**DAMIEN:** Woah, no llores, esa no es la idea.

**PIP:** ¡Pero era mi primer encargo y se arruinó! ¿Qué le voy a decir a la Compañía de Estrellas?

**DAMIEN:** Pues me echas la culpa a mí y ya. De hecho… (_Se queda pensativo_) ¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda con mi padre! Sólo es un marica.

**PIP:** Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme?

_(Damien asiente y en ese momento se abre la Tierra, dejando salir a Satanás del suelo polar. De la impresión los chicos dejaron de pelear, y algunos se desmayaron, como Butters, Tweek, Thomas y Clyde)_

**SATANÁS**: ¡Te escuche, pequeña sabandija! ¡Castigado!

**DAMIEN:** ¡Jódete! ¡Desde un principio te dije que no quería hacerlo, marica!

**STANÁS:** ¿A quién le dices marica? ¡Mírate! ¡Cautivado por esa estrella…!

**DAMIEN** (_ruborizado_): ¿Qué te importa? ¿No tienes una sesión de sadomasoquismo con tu nuevo novio?

**CARTMAN** (_susurrándole a Kenny_): ¿Y esa mierda se supone que es Satanás?

**KENNY** (_susurrando también_): Lamentablemente sí.

**SATANÁS:** Oh, cierto. Por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez que se tenga que ir a ver a Jesús, vas arruinar todo, y no hay discusión esta vez.

**DAMIEN:** Blablabla como sea, sólo vete ya. Me estás avergonzando.

(_Satanás regresa por donde vino y el hielo regresa a la normalidad_).

**TODOS:** …

**DAMIEN:** Si, ya, ni lo mencionen o los haré caca. Lamento haberlos echado a pelear.

**TODOS:** ¡Fuiste tú, bastardo!

**DAMIEN:** Si, lo que sea lo siento.

(_Ahora que todos están reconciliados con los demás, menos con Damien, reanudan la marcha. Pip se acerca al Anticristo)._

**PIP:** ¿Es verdad lo que dijo tu padre? Sobre eso de… que te gusto.

(_Afortunadamente para Damien, en ese momento se escucha una extraña cancioncilla y entran unos diminutos seres cantando Dios sabrá qué sobre robar calzoncillos)_

**TWEEK:** ¡GAH! ¡Vivieron por mí! ¡Me encontraron!

**CRAIG** (_haciéndoles un gesto obsceno_): Al carajo, maricas.

**GNOMO LÍDER:** No me digas marica, marica.

**CRAIG:** ¿Me llamaste marica?

**GNOMO LÍDER:** ¡Si, porque eres marica, marica!

**CRAIG:** ¡Voy a…!

(_Thomas detiene a Craig y Kenny se dirige a los gnomos_)

**KENNY:** Que hay ¿Quiénes son?

**GNOMO LÍDER:** Somos los gnomos de los calzoncillos…

**TWEEK:** ¡Jesús!

**GNOMO:** … Pero por ahora sólo trabajamos en el taller de Santa.

**CARTMAN:** ¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy Santa ahora, así que ustedes son mis esclavos.

**GNOMO LÍDER:** Vete al carajo, marica.

**CARTMAN:** ¡Hey! ¡Respeta mi autoridad!

**KYLE:** Vale, ya me harté…

**PIP:** Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar antes de que pase de medianoche.

**CHRISTOPHE:** ¿De qué hablas? El tiempo no va a seguir hasta que regresemos a casa

**GREGORY:** ¡No! ¡Él tienen razón! Aunque sea la misma hora debemos darnos prisa.

**STAN:** Como sea. ¿Nos vamos ya?

(_Todos siguen a Pip y a los gnomos, aunque Tweek iba a regañadientes_)

**HENRIETTA:**

Ya viene la fase final de la aventura

En el Polo Norte no hay cobertura

¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen?

Cuando a Jesús veneren.

**3° Escena**

"**Venimos a ver a Jesús"**

_(Aparece Henrietta, recitando)_

**HENRIETTA: **

¡Por fin han llegado los chicos!

Ahora todos aquí son amigos

¿Y dónde está Jesús, el Salvador?

_(Se retira y abren el telón, dejando ver a los chicos siguiendo unos letreros que decían "JESÚS" con una flecha pintada indicando la dirección)_

**PIP:** ¡Llegamos! ¡Dios, lo logré!

**CARTMAN:** Felicidades, maricón.

(_Kevin, Clyde y Token se forman en ese orden para ir hacia el pesebre, donde encuentran… bueno, ciertamente era Jesús per, bueno, no se suponía que fuera un…)_

**CLYDE:** ¿Un adulto?

**KEVIN:** ¿Jesús?

**TOKEN:** Espera, ¿por qué eres un adulto? ¿No se suponía que fueras un recién nacido? El niño Dios y eso, tú me entiendes.

**JESÚS **(_confundido y sentado en el pesebre_): ¿Quién dijo?

**BEBE:** Oh, Señor, lo dijo Santa Claus.

**CARTMAN:** ¿Yo?

**STAN:** No, ellos se refieren al Santa Claus que nos cargamos. Tú sabes, oh, Dios mío, mataron a Santa Claus, hijos de puta, la Santa Clausula y tal.

**CARTMAN:** Ah.

**KYLE **(_derrumbándose en el suelo_): Quiero volver a casa. De verdad que esto no tiene coherencia.

**BRIDON:** Creo que fue demasiado para sus nervios.

**THOMAS** (_señalando a Tweek_): Creo -¡MIERDA!- que también fue demasiado para los nervios de -¡CHUPA POLLAS!- ese chico.

**TWEEK:** ¡Dios, lo sabía! ¡Todo esto es parte de una conspiración! ¡Van a hacerme daño!

**CRAIG** (_abrazándolo_): Antes tendrían que pasar por mí, tranquilo.

**JESÚS** (_tosiendo_): Ejem, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Me trajeron regalos? (_Todos se hacen los locos menos los tres Reyes Magos_)

**KEVIN:** Te traje oro

**JESÚS:** Genial.

**CLYDE:** Te traje unas varitas de incienso.

**JESÚS** (_decepcionado_): Ah… ¿de qué olor?

**CLYDE:** Canela.

**JESÚS**: Pues… (_Ignora a Clyde y se dirige a Token_) ¿Y tú qué me traes, hijo?

**TOKEN:** Una Play Station 3

**JESÚS:** Ok, eso si me gusta. ¿Y los demás?

**BUTTERS:** Ehm…

**BRIDON **(_improvisando_): ¡Un villancico! Yo quisiera poner a tu pies algún presente que te agrade Señor, mas Tú ya sabes que soy pobre también, y no poseo más que un viejo tambor. Rom pom-pom-pom, rom pom-pom-pom. ¡Vamos, chicos, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad!

**CARTMAN:** No, de hecho es el Polo Norte.

**WENDY:** Quiere decir que cantemos esa.

**KYLE:** Allá vamos con sus malditos bailes…

(_Los chicos se acomodan y comienzan a cantar, Bridon tocando el tambor)_

**TODOS: **

Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien

No debes llorar,

Sabes por qué,

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

**CARTMAN**

Yo todo lo apunto

**THOMAS: **

El todo -¡MIERDA!- lo ve

**TWEEK: **

Y sigue los pasos estés donde estés ¡GAH!

**TODOS:**

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

**BEBE Y CRAIG:**

Te observa cuando duermes

**WENDY, PIP Y CHRISTOPHE:**

Te mira al ducharte

**STAN, DAMIEN Y GREGORY:**

No intentes ocultarte de él

**KENNY, TOKEN Y BRIDON:**

Pues siempre te verá

**BUTTERS Y CLYDE:**

Te violó a ti, y me violó a mí

**KYLE Y KEVIN:**

Él lo sabe todo, no intentes huir

**TODOS:**

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

(_Terminan y miran expectantes a Jesús que los ve con el ceño fruncido_)

**JESÚS** (_dirigiéndose a Cartman_): ¿Violaste a estos niños?

**CARTMAN:** ¿Qué? ¡No! Debió haber sido el Santa antiguo.

**JESÚS:** Oh. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el villancico conmigo?

**BRIDON:** Ehm… ¡Miren qué hora es! ¿No tenemos que irnos ya?

**GREGORY:** ¡Oh sí, que tardísimo que es!

**BUTTERS:** Y nosotros tenemos que ir a repartir regalos ¿cierto, Eric?

**CARTMAN:** Sí, porque soy el nuevo Santa Claus y eso.

**TODOS:** ¡Felicidades Jesús, que te diviertas! (_huyen_)

**JESÚS** _(triste_): Nadie recuerda mi cumpleaños…

_(Se cierra el telón y Henrietta aparece)_

**HENRIETTA:**

Así acabó la aventura del Polo Norte

Y la fiesta que, oh, nadie soporte

Jesús no era niño, era adulto

No era como las historias de culto.

**(Fin del Tercer Acto)**

**CUARTO ACTO**

"**Epílogo"**

**HENRIETTA:**

Esa noche Cartman fracasó

La Navidad nos arruinó

Los regalos le confiscaron

Y del trabajo lo echaron

Pero algo bueno le resultó

Al Rey Mago Clyde conquistó

Los otros estaban de acuerdo

Token estaría sin él más cuerdo

Kevin no tendría que soportar

Escuchar su lloriquear

Santa Claus volvió a la vida

Y todo fue alegría

Butters se curó del resfriado

Pero por Kenny fue secuestrado

Kyle volvió a su casa contento

Feliz de que terminara el tormento

Stan y Bridon se confesaron

Y villancicos los dos cantaron

Wendy no recibió sus regalos

Casi deja los sesos de Cartman regados

Thomas siguió maldiciendo

Pero continúa aprendiendo

En especial a tocar la puerta

Si Tweek y Craig resuelven cuentas

Robar la Navidad ya no es presión

Ahora es mucha diversión

Gregory no recuperó el tren

Christophe por eso dijo amén

Ahora tenía la atención de amante

Y del Turista Mundial despampanante

Los boletos del expreso a todos sellaron

"Maricas" fue la palabra que encontraron

Pip por las estrellas fue gratificado

Y una estatua a su honor edificaron

Damien fue castigado dos semanas

Y el castigo lo mandó a la chingada.

¿Y Jesús, oh, Jesús y su fiesta?

Resultó ser una mierda

De su cumpleaños nadie se acordó

La Navidad ya es un horror

Fin, y feliz Navidad, malditos conformistas.

_(Henrietta hace una reverencia y se cierra el telón)_

**Fin del Cuarto Acto**

**MODO TEATRO OFF**

**MODO VIDA REAL ON**

Todos los participantes de la obra de teatro salieron a recibir aclamaciones y aplausos inexistentes, porque todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock. Decepcionados salieron del escenario y fueron a recibir su calificación en la clase de Teatro.

─Bueno, al menos no morí en esta pastore…

Pero una de las luces del escenario cayó sobre Kenny, impidiéndole hablar y matándolo.

─ ¡Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!

─ ¡Hijos de puta!

Cuando llegaron con la profesora casi pegan el grito al cielo. Cinco. Reprobados. No diez, cinco, sin que le importara a esa perra el trabajo que les costó convencer a los gnomos de los calzoncillos, Jesús, Satanás y Santa Claus para tener sus actuaciones en la pastorela.

─Chicos─ habló Cartman, sin despegar los ojos de su hiriente calificación─. Recordemos no pedirle nunca más a Toallín y al señor Mojón que hagan los libretos ¿ok?

Definitivamente

***FIN***

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Feliz no Navidad? *siendo abucheada y recibida con jitomatazos* ¡Lo siento, lo siento, es que simplemente no acababa! Y luego estaba indecisa en publicar semejante porquería y blasfemar así las fiestas navideñas o Me iré al infierno por esto ;o;

Sin contar que ya es 3 de enero, y es un poco ridículo publicar una pastorela en estas fechas. ¡Pero bueno! En realidad Navidad no acaba hasta el seis de enero ¿no? La verdad no sé, me lié con esto…

Creí que sería más fácil escribirlo a modo de script, como si fuera una obra de teatro de verdad, pero no fue así, espero que el resultado no los decepcione _

Como sea, espero que tengan un feliz retorno a clases o actividades (yo entro mañana ¡bua!) Y probablemente el epílogo lo tenga hasta el viernes, por la escuela, por eso escribí de una vez la siguiente letra del fic de "Nuestro ABC"

Los quiero ^o^


End file.
